1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to USB fan module technology and more particularly, to a detachable USB fan module mounting structure, which comprises a cover member detachably covered on a machine case to carry a USB fan module on a bottom bracket thereof and to have the USB plug of the power cord of the USB fan module be electrically connected to a USB connector at a circuit board inside the machine case. This arrangement facilitates cleaning and maintenance of the USB module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coming of the information era has greatly changed our lives. Nowadays, many different electronic products have been created and are intensively used everywhere around us. Follow fast development of technology, multipurpose computer-controlled electronic products are continuously created to serve people.
As computer operating speed and processing ability have been greatly improved, many data storage means, CD drive, DVD drive and other hardware devices may be attached. Further, an industrial computer server generally comprises a mainboard, a power supply device, cooling fans and other electronic components. Due to limited internal space, the arrangement of hardware in a server must be well designed. Space for bus line plugging and deplugging must also be taken into account.
Further, to solve the problem of heat dissipation in a computer, server or electronic system (cooling of CPU, chip, interface card, etc.), a fan tray mounting design for allowing replacement of each individual cooling fan may be used. When a fan tray mounting structure is adopted, a riser board will be used for quick connection of the cooling fan to an electrical connector at the main board in the electronic system. The arrangement of the fan tray mounting design with the matching riser board greatly increases the cost of the electronic system. In order to reduce the cost, fan module may be designed for mounting on one detachable cover shell of the housing of the electronic system and then electrically connected to an electrical connector at the main board of the electronic system by a cable. According to this design, the operator must insert the hand into the deep inside of the housing to connect the electrical plug of the cable to the electrical connector of the main board or to disconnect the electrical plug from the electrical connector.